Trust
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This story is dedicated to my sister on the same name, Phantom x Phan, Hunter. DxS and a sibilng moment at the end. Obviously with the name has a lot to do with trust. R&R please. Enjoy! -Regan of Phantom x Phan


**Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to my sister, Hunter. I know, I'm sweet, hahaha. Last night she wanted an iTunes song, and I wasn't going to let her, and so she's like I'll write a story for you, and I was like okay, and now the song she picked is one of my favorites. Its called "Don't Trust Me," by 3OH!3, if anyone wants to know. And so I had a really good idea to write a story for her, I know thats backwards, but I think its really cute. She's a major DxS fan, so this is DxS, and its fluff mostly. It also has trust all through it. I even added a sibling moment at the end! I thought to make it about trust since she's such a good sister, and trust is pretty much like sisters. So, here it is! Good times, good times....

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom.

Danny walked in his room, looking for something to do. He grabbed his space book and read a really cute quote.

"Trust is needed everywhere. Trust your partner in space if he tells you to put the yams away before they rot." He really liked the first part. He read it again and again thinking about the people he trusted in his life. He pursed his lips, and decided to call up his best friends, Tucker and Sam. He grabbed the phone and dialed Sam first.

"Hello?" Came Sam's voice.

"Hey, Sam! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I'm bored, and so I thought me, you, and Tuck could do something," Danny said.

"Sure. Um, how 'bout your house? My folks are scolding me for not wearing the dress they picked out, and I think Tuck's parents have friends over."

"'Kay, sounds good. We can hang here. I'm gonna call Tucker, you can come over if you want now," Danny said.

"Alright. See you in a little," Sam said before hanging up.

"Bye," Danny said, hung up the phone and called Tucker.

"Tuck?" he said when he picked up.

"Dude! Save me! The folks have friends over, this is so unnatural. They're talking about television and other old people stuff!" Tucker said, frantic.

"I know. Come on over, we can hang here with Sam," he explained.

"Thanks!" Tucker was gone. Danny nodded and hung up. He sat back down on his bed and read the quote a few more times.

Meanwhile, Sam was in her room brushing her hair. She pulled it up in the usual 'do and ran downstairs where her parents were talking about her.

"Mom! I'm going over Danny's. Bye!" she said, not caring what they were saying about her. She was halfway out the door when her father called her back.

"Sam! No you're not. That boy has crazed parents and you're not going like that. Why don't you stay here and watch TV with us?" Sam thought about the TV shows her parents would make her watch. Horror spread across her mind. She thought for a moment of Danny. She blushed and grinned.

"Okay, dad. Lemme' go get ready, though...," she lied. She ran upstairs and opened her window. The chilly air hit her like knives. It was so nice out, though. It was dusk, and the sunset amazed her. Danny always picked the most wonderful times to hang out. She ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook and scribbled down a note for her parents.

**Mom and Dad , went to Danny's, back in a little. Sorry maybe we can watch TV another day. **

**-Sam **

She smiled once and headed downstairs quietly, making her parents think she was picking a movie or something. She taped the note to the lowest window, and climbed out. She walked to the front yard, and headed for Danny's.

As Danny waited for his friends to arrive, he laid on his bed. The phone rang, and Jazz walked in and handed him the phone.

"Tucker," she said. Danny lowered his eyebrows and took the phone.

"Hey, Tuck. Whatsup?" Danny asked.

"My folks aren't letting me come, sorry. They said this is beneficial for me to hear their perspective on things. So, yeah. Sorry, dude." Danny chuckled.

"No, I'm sorry, Tucker. Have fun!" he said, and hung up. Danny laughed and waited for Sam.

Sam knocked lightly on Danny's door. She heard someone call, "I'll get it!" and knew it was Jazz. Jazz opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Sam! Danny's in his room," she said, pointing to the stairs.

"Hi, Jazz, thanks." Sam walked upstairs to find Danny sitting at his desk, reading a space book.

"Hey, Danny. Where's Tucker?" she asked as she walked over to his desk. By looking over his shoulder, she saw he was reading a quote.

"He couldn't come. Isn't this really nice?" he said, pointing to the quote and a picture of spoiled yams. She giggled.

"Um, yeah your dad might like them still. But the quote's nice," she said. Danny laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Its a little windy, but the weather is really nice for winter," she muttered.

"Are you the new meteorologist?" Danny joked.

"Well, you know these things when you climb out your downstairs window and walk the way here," she said, laughing.

"The folks wanted to watch TV, they're mad at me," Sam said again. Danny laughed even harder.

"You did all that, just to come here? You don't have to risk your neck just to come over, you know?" he said as he laughed some more. Sam blushed, wondering briefly why she did do all those things just to see Danny.

"So do you wanna go outside?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. They walked downstairs and Danny grabbed his coat. They stood on the porch outside.

"Wanna go up there?" he asked, pointing to the Fenton roof. She nodded again and they made their way up.

Once they stood on the roof, Sam glanced for a long moment at the beautiful sunset. They got an even better look up here than she did at her house.

"Pretty, huh?" he said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah," she said. Sam was dying to tell Danny something, but then she thought of how much trust she was putting in him to reply. She blushed. She looked at Danny. Danny was looking at the sunset, but he returned her glance.

"Danny, I love you," she blurted out, not wasting time to think hard about it. Danny had a look of surprise on his face.

"I love you too, Sam," he said as if it were the easiest thing in the world. They blushed and looked back at the sunset. They stood there looking at the sky for what seemed forever. Eventually, Sam spoke up.

"Well, my folks are gonna be mad enough, and tomorrow's Saturday, so you wanna meet up here around seven?" she asked, planning the time for sunset again. He nodded and walked her home.

Sam did end up getting in trouble, but whether she was grounded or not she was still going tomorrow.

Danny sensed Jazz knew what happened when they were on the roof. His parents knew, too, but surprisingly, they didn't say anything. They let him do what he thought best.

Around six forty-five the next day, Sam started over to Danny's house. This time, her parents actually waved her off, possibly knowing everything. She didn't care, she just waved once back. She knocked the same way as yesterday.

"Hey, Sam! Have fun," Jazz had said with a sly smile on her face. Sam nodded and waited on the roof for Danny.

Danny was in his room when Jazz gave him the signal Sam was here. He grabbed the necklace he bought her last night. It had a black chain, and an amethyst jewel on it to match her eyes. He ran downstairs.

"Where to, little brother?" Jazz asked, sarcastically. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "I love Sam,". Jazz smiled. Danny ran up to the roof and saw Sam sitting down watching the sunset. The last bit of light out shone on her black hair. He walked behind her and put the necklace on. Sam turned and thanked him with their first kiss.

**Author's Note: **There it is! I hope you liked it. If you didn't know trust was when Sam told Danny she loved him, and the sibling moment was with Jazz and Danny stating he loved Sam. Review please, I wanna know what you thought about it! There you are, Hunter! Hope you liked it!! DxS and sibling moment at the end for you, my sister! Review, please!

-Regan of Phantom x Phan


End file.
